undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
E-Vile
E-Vile, formerly known as Vixx, is a wrestler from the world of caw currently signed to YIW (YouTube Impact Wrestling) & SWE (Silvio Wrestling Entertainment) where he a former YIW Champion and a former United States Champion. He also has a developmental contract with XWP being signed to NXT. YIW (2015-Present) Debut & YIW Champion Vixx debuted at YIW Royal Rumble 2k15 where he defeated Rogan for the US Title. Later that night he entered 19 and won the Royal Rumble after eliminating Shadow last. At Wrestlemania he defeated Chicago Son to win the YIW Title. At Extreme Rules he defeated Chicago Son again, this time in a Tables Match. At No Way Out he successfully defended it against Tornado and Chicago Son. Heel Turn and NHO At Money In the Bank, Vixx defended his title against his brother Axel. During the match, Rogan came out with his money in the bank briefcase, which allowed Vixx to hit Axel with a superkick and win. After the match Vixx attacked Axel with a steel chair, turning Heel. After Money In the Bank, Vixx formed a stable called The NHO with Rogan, V Monster, Dark Shark and Mart War. At Summerslam he defeated Shadow to retain the championship after help from NHO. At Night of Champions, Vixx defeated Shadow and Axel in a triple threat to retain the YIW Championship. He is set to face Doggydog at the Raw Exclusive PPV Battleground for the title in his debut match. Vixx defeated Doggydog to retain the title after NHO assisted. At Survivor Series he lost the YIW title to Shadow earning him his first loss. This cpv also marked the debut of Vixx's rival Johnny Extreme. Revengeance Debut and Injury At TLC Vixx fought Johnny in a no dq match but lost after a mysterious superstar interfered. He was then attacked and injured by the debutting Mr.X. It was then revealed this mysterious superstar was the real Vixx and Vixx's real name was E-Vile SWE (2015-Present) Debut & Feud With DJ Hero; United States Champion. Vixx debuts in SWE at WrestleMania 2, where after interrupting the speech celebrating the United States Champion DJ Hero, hits him in the head with a superkick declaring that one is no longer his ring. On RAW After WrestleMania 2, Vixx would defeat Lula in his debut match with DJ Hero watching from the commentary table. Afterwards, he would shake Lula's hand as a sign of respect. At Extreme Rules, Vixx would defeat PJ Skillz in a Singles Match where earlier he congratulated DJ Hero on his successful title defense by clapping at him.Finally after months Vixx challenge DJ Hero for the United States Championship at Over The Limit 2015, but thanks to a roll up the champion still the title. At Payback, Vixx would defeat DJ Hero in a rematch to win the United States Title after using DJ Hero's finishing move on him. At King of the Ring, Vixx would compete in the KOTR Tournament where he would lose to Arrow in the first round. At Money in The Bank, Vixx would compete in the RAW MITB Ladder Match where he would lose to Antho. At Summerslam, Vixx would have his first successful title defense against Francesco in a Singles Match. At Night Of Champion, Vixx would manage to defeat Double D to retain his United States Championship in a Singles Match. At Hell In A Cell, Vixx would lose his US Title to his mentor Phenom in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match that also involved Rogan & his last opponent Double D. After the match, Vixx would raise Phenom's arm as a sign of respect. At Survivor Series he lost to Phenom in a triple treat for the US title, also involving PJ Skillz. EWE (2015-present) Intercontinental Champion; Feud with Johnny Extreme At Over the Limit, Vixx debuted and defeated Bug Blaze to win the Intercontinental Title in his first match. Later on he appeared after the World Title match when he attacked Johnny Extreme and threw Lula out of the ring before helping up Arrow. At No Way Out he took part in the World Heavyweight Title challenge. He and Johnny Extreme got into a brawl early on that went backstage and they missed half of the match. At one point Vixx fled the arena in a car. He later returned and distracted Johnny allowing Silvio to eliminate him. He then made it to the final 2 before Silvio defeated him. At Money In the Bank he defeated Johnny Extreme in a No Holds Barred match in his first defense. At Summerslam he lost the title to Johnny in an Extreme Rules match. He then faced Johnny again at Night of Champions in a Hardcore Porn match, but lost again. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: Multiple Hardcore Champion It has been comfirmed that Vixx will debut in YTW (YouTube Total Wrestling) in its second season. When he will debut is unknown. Vixx would debut at a rebranded YXW (Youtube Xtreme Wrestling), the merged company of YTW & XCW. At YXW Royal Rumble S01, Vixx would defeat Jack Silva & Jeff to become the first YXW Hardcore Champion. Season 2: Various Feuds & Heel Turn Season 3: Feud with Johnny Ellis; X Bullet Club & YTW Champion XWP (2016-present) Departure Vixx competed in one match at the start of XWP against Demon Spyke before being released from his contract soon after Summerslam. Return and XWP NXT Vixx would make his surprise return to XWP against DoggyDog at World's Collide in a losing effort. At XWP NXT Take Over: Seattle, Vixx would surprise everyone by coming out during the Vandy/Sean Avery match and cheered on Vandy. After Vandy beat Avery, Vixx threw Sean out the ring and it was announced that Vixx signed a contract with XWP NXT. At Take Over: Italy, Vixx & Vandy would win the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic and would immediately go on to win the XWP NXT Tag Team Championship the same night. At Survivor Series, they would lose the NXT Tag Titles to the Silver Brothers. However Vixx & Vandy would attack them afterwards. At Take Over: Orlando, Vixx & Vandy would lose in their rematch to become champions. On the next NXT Show, Vixx & Vandy would regain their NXT Tag Titles from the Silver Brothers. Official Call-Up to Main Roster & Feud with Vandy Phoeuk At Destruction, Vixx & Vandy would defeat The Silver Brothers in a Tag Title Match, however it was by DQ so they didn't win the Titles. After the match, Vixx & Vandy would announce that they were officially a part of the Smackdown roster as they have won the NXT Tag Titles Twice. At Royal Rumble, The Lyonhearts would lose to the Silvers in an Extreme Rules Tornado Tag Team Match. At Take Over Japan, The Lyonhearts would lose the Tag Titles to The Wolfpac. At Take Over New Orleans, The Lyonhearts would compete in their final NXT Match where they ended up putting over former NXT Tag Team Champions The Faces of Fear (AJ Carter & Benjamin Sullivan). After a hiatus, Vixx would return on the Smackdown after Summerslam where he and his Lyonhearts partner Vandy Phoeuk lost in a Tag Title match to Jacob Cass & Anthony Payne. Later in the night, Vixx would win the ECCW Hardcore Title (which was brought to XWP by Nick Rich) from Lula but would lose it to Vandy Phoeuk. He would then be challenged by Vandy to a match at Psychopath which he accepted. At Survivor Series, Vixx would lead a team of his own to defeat Vandy's team leaving the two at one a piece. At Take It Or Leave It, Vixx would win the feud in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match; winning the Internet Title and sending Vandy to Raw in the process. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Vixx would lose the Internet Title to Mike House before attacking Jacob Steele & Jake Navor during and after their Hardcore Title Match. At WrestleMania, Vixx would compete in a Triple Threat for the Hardcore Championship in a losing effort. Season 4: Anarchy & Hardcore Champion & Feud with Anarchy Gang At Backlash, Vixx would become the third ever Anarchy Champion only to lose it on the same night to Francaios. At the 3 Year Anniversary Show, Vixx would make it to the second round of the King of the Ring Tournament before losing to his old rival Vandy in a US Title Match. On the Smackdown following WrestleMania, Vixx would defeat Jacob Steele following interference from the debuting Anarchy Gang. Following the match, the Anarchy Gang told Vixx he was next and they didn't attack Steele because of Vixx. Later in the night, Vixx gave Steele a rematch for the Hardcore Championship at Betrayal because he didn't want to deal with the Anarchy Gang. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Superior Kick/Deletion Kick ' '(Superkick), 2015-present * Skull F**k''' (Full Nelson Facebuster), 2017-present * The Vice (Leaping Reverse STO), 2015-2016 Signature Moves: * STD DDT (Cradle DDT) , 2015-present * Calf Killer , 2017-present * Single Knee Facebreaker * Suplex * Running Enzuigiri * Leaping clothesline * Diving elbow drop * DDT * Sling blade * Leg ddt * Running Bulldog * Flying Clothesline * Moonsault, sometimes through the announce table * Hurricanrana * Facebuster knee smash * Running dropkick * Neckbreaker * Championship and Accomplishments YIW: *YIW Champion - 1x *YIW United States Champion - 1x *2015 Royal Rumble Winner EWE: * EWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x SWE: * SWE United States Champion - 1x YXW: * YTW Champion - 2x (Current) * YXW Hardcore Champion - 2x * Season 3 RAW Mr. MITB DWF: * ECW World Champion - 1x * DWF Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mario Sanchez * DWF Trios Champion - 1x with Mario Sanchez & Mr. X JPW: * JPW Intercontinental Champion - 1x CXW: * CXW World Champion - 1x XWP: * XWP Internet Champion - 1x * XWP NXT Tag Team Champion - 2x with Vandy Phoeuk * XWP Anarchy Champion - 1x * XWP Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) * Season 2 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Winner - with Vandy Phoeuk ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 3x * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x IWA: * IWA Internet Champion - 1x PASW: * PASW Intercontinental Champion - 1x Vixx is recognized as Internet Champion in XWP, IWA & ECCW. Entrance Themes * Linkin Park '''- High Voltage (2015-2016) * Hollywood Undead- Undead (2015-2016) , used while teaming with NHO * Shaman's Harvest - Broken Dreams (2017 - present ), used in singles competition and while teaming with Mart War Category:CAW Category:YIW